Coming Home
by OroxxStar
Summary: Pharah's tough day at work leaves her a little grumpy. She is, however, pleasantly surprised to find her Swiss battle-medic girlfriend already home and eagerly waiting for her...


You could have called it a long day at work, or maybe a disaster of a day. A terrible slew of stressful issues from start to finish.

Even that much would be a bit of an understatement.

Fareeha Amari trudged up the stairs of her apartment building, every muscle in her body feeling on the verge of total collapse. Her athletic form had been vigorously tested today, forcing her to fly back and forth as she tried to manage the various combat situations she was unfortunately forced into participating in. The constant running, jumping, and jet-packing had taken it's toll on even her battle-ready figure, leaving the Egyptian woman a sweaty, grumpy mess. As soon as her job had concluded she tossed away the pieces of her armor, clocked out, and headed home for the rest of the night.

This behavior wasn't typical for a solider of her caliber; often she would be used as the prime example of a model, uniform soldier, typically working late nights whether it concerned paperwork or bullets flying in her direction. Her perpetual scowl seemed to darken the room around her as she eventually made her way up the winding staircase, reaching the fifth floor with a gentle sigh and a breath of relief.

She approached the doorway to her single-bedroom apartment, attempting to fish a short silver key out of her jeans. Her hands moved and fingered around the linen pocket, finding nothing but a few spare coins and a spare shell casing.

Grumbling, she scoffed at the missing keys until she remembered she had left them in her barracks back at the base-camp. Not improving her already miserable condition, she derided herself for being so forgetful and grabbed the spare key left on the edge of the door frame.

Unlocking the door, she was surprised to have found that the door itself was already unlocked. It easily swung open, the door squeaking as it widened fully. She stepped apprehensively into the room, her eyes scanning the area for intruders or signs of damage. The window across the living area wasn't open or broken; her cabinet of supplies was left untouched as well. If someone had come in to burglarize her home, they hadn't done a very good job.

She stopped, hearing only a light, faint humming noise coming from the kitchen. Her apartment was quite small, but she considered it cozy; each room, of which there were plenty, connected a singular hallway with her bedroom at the very end. Slowly, she made her way through the central hall and stopped outside the door to the kitchen. She stopped, pausing for a moment to take a whiff of the air around her. The aroma drifting past her nostrils actually seemed quite lovely; for some reason, it heavily reminded her of her mother's cooking. It was spicy, yet sweet, with the unmistakable tang of pepper, used in a few of her favorite dishes back in Egypt.

Confused, she threw open and door and quickly moved into the kitchen, her eyes angrily locking with the body of...Angela?

The high-flying rocketeer's eyes widened as her view came across the blonde-haired battle-medic, casually standing at the edge of the stove, her hands occupied with a wooden spoon and a large black pot above the heated countertop. Now, to see Doctor Ziegler- famed physician of the Overwatch organization- in her home was not out of the ordinary. Fareeha had asked the beautiful blonde on a date a few months prior, and the two had been nearly inseparable ever since. No, that wasn't what shocked her the most.

Instead, her eyes poured over the pale, slender frame of her lovely girlfriend as she cooked. Angela had apparently swapped her usual attire, consisting of jeans and a sweater or her Valkyrie suit work uniform for something else entirely.

A thin, pink-laced cooking apron had been tied at the straps behind her shoulder blades and around her waist. It draped over the front of her otherwise naked body, hanging off just above her kneecaps and below her lower neck. The outfit left a wide area around her back entirely open, exposing her smooth, light skin and round, bouncy bottom. She turned as she heard the door open, smiling as her eyes met her still-dumbfounded soldier girlfriend.

"Oh, hello, Fareeha! I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in with the key on top of the door. I figured I could come in here and have dinner ready for you when you arrived," she stated with a polite, disarming smile. Pharah continued to say nothing, her lips glued shut by the positively magical sight of the woman standing before her. Her face was beginning to turn completely red now, the blush spreading from her cheeks all the way across her head as she did everything she could to take in the sight.

Moving to greet her, Angela smirked, approaching Fareeha and throwing her arms around the stunned woman to lock her in a hug. Angela was a bit shorter than her girlfriend, but reveled in the ability to rest her head on her partner's chest. "I'm so glad you're home," she said with a genuine tone, "How was work today?"

Finally gaining the ability to speak, she coughed and stared into the beautiful eyes of Mercy's eager face. "M-My day was...a lot of things. Well, to be honest, it couldn't have been much worse," she nervously stammered, coming to the realization she'd never been so thruoughly turned on in her entire life. Everything about this woman just shined of enigmatic brilliance.

"That's unfortunate, my darling," Angela replied, letting the last "r" roll off of her tongue a little more than usual. It was an odd thing to find attractive, Fareeha mused, but hey, that's love for you.

"I'm guessing you're wondering about the outfit now, I presume?"

"Well, in a word, yes. It looks...amazing on you," Pharah muttered lightly.

"You like it? I bought it a week ago, but I hadn't had the time to surprise you with it. You know, work being busy and all," she says with another smile, turning back to the still-active stove and bubbling pot.

"I hope you don't mind, but your mother stopped by and dropped off a few recipes she figured you would enjoy," Angela added, going back to the cooking she had temporarily stepped away from to greet her girlfriend.

Fareeha's eyes went wide again and she found herself blushing once more.

"P-Please tell me you didn't answer the door in...that," she asks, motioning to the aforementioned apron.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't wearing this when I greeted her, silly," Angela winked, much to the sighing relief of her darker-toned girlfriend. "I promise you that."

Angela grabbed a small red bottle from the spice rack nearby and uncapped it, pouring about a half-cup into the stirring brew. She placed it back, adjusted the temperature knob on the stove, and proceeded to turn back her surprised girlfriend. They locked eyes for another brief moment, finding that time had seemingly slowed down to let them stare into each other's gaze passionately. Without a word, Angela took a step towards Fareeha, not breaking eye contact. She returned to the woman's embrace, her arms coming up and around her neck and falling across her back sensually. She smiled, reaching her lips up to push them against Fareeha's, who happily reciprocated the action.

Their kiss was intimate, and Angela could already feel the occasional flick of Fareeha's active tongue against her lower lip, nearly begging to enter her own mouth. She grinned, pulling off and seductively biting her lip as she stared back into her lover's infatuated gaze.

"I'm sorry to hear about your bad day," the angel's silky voice whispered to the young Egyptian woman. "Maybe I can help make it get a lot more entertaining, ja?"

The blonde-haired doctor's hands left Fareeha's shoulders, carefully inching their way down her back until they finally felt the soft flesh of her waist. Angela smirked, her fingers tapping along as they gradually moved lower and lower, coming to a rest on her girlfriend's jeans-covered rear. She lightly pulled on the firm, shapely asscheeks, letting them bounce just a little as she looked back up at Fareeha with a grin.

With one hand firmly planted on the rocket-soldier's bottom, the other reached around back to her front, sliding in between the two women's embrace and into the crotch of her lover. Pharah winced, Angela's fingers gently pressing into the growing dampness of her girlfriend's clothed crotch as she teased her with every inch of her palm.

"My, my, Fareeha. It seems you're already getting quite excited," Angela chuckled, her lover's eyes now affixed to the opened cleavage of the apron in front of her.

"You know I can't help myself around you, Angela," Fareeha grinned.

"I know, I know. Why do you think I got the apron in the first place?" Mercy whispered with delight, finally hearing the confidence return to her girlfriend's voice. "Now, we've got about twenty minutes before dinner is ready. Maybe we should put that time to good use," Angela says with another devilish smirk, taking a step backwards and pulling Fareeha along with her. They continue to awkwardly sidestep across the tiled floor of the kitchen, stopping as Angela's waist taps the edge of the counter. With a firm squeeze of her buttock, Angela brings her hands off of Pharah's body and uses them to slide herself up onto the granite countertop. Her legs naturally spread, Fareeha catches a small glimpse of what lies underneath the apron, her face once again returning to a state of blushed red.

"Angela, what are you-"

"Hush, my darling. I think there's a better use for those lips right now," Angela smirks, a sultry tone of voice staining each and every word that escapes her lips. Fareeha stands before her, turned on as much as physically possible, and nods obeyingly. Despite being a loud, powerful woman and soldier, she had occasional moments of temporary weakness; ones that Angela had learned to utilize quite well. She bends her knees slightly, approaching the counter and allowing her hands to fall onto Mercy's long, smooth legs.

She runs her hands up the blonde woman's thighs, grinning as they reach the edge of the apron. Without another word of any kind, she takes the tip of the lacy cloth and pulls it up and over her lover's waist, letting it sit on her upper stomach, the inner fabric revealed as she gradually turns it inside-out. With Mercy's bare crotch now totally exposed while hanging off thr counter, Fareeha takes the moment to appreciate her girlfriend's sexy lower body as she drinks in the sight.

Angela's crotch was almost entirely bare, shaven completely down to the outside of her now-moist slit. It was a bit small, but beautifully shaped, her glistening outer lips just begging to be touched, caressed, used. Fareeha decided to grant that wish.

Her fingers were a dark caramel, contrasting against the white of her partner as she slid her palm further up the doctor's thigh. Reaching her crotch, she lightly pressed her fingertip against the top of the moistened slit, feeling the responsive shiver and light moan from Angela up above. She dragged her digit across the length of her lover's wet sex, her own fingers becoming damp with the juices of her excited girlfriend.

She did this a few times, listening to the baited breath of her partner before pulling off and centering her palms underneath the woman's calves. She lifted ever so gently, raising Angela's waist to meet her own eager lips as she kissed the flesh just above the medic's aroused crotch.

"O-Oh, Fareeha..." She heard the angel whisper, focusing on hearing more.

She planted a few more small kisses onto the tender area before moving down, her lips now encompassing her lover's drooling snatch. She felt Angela tighten, gasping a little beneath her breath as her tongue flicked out against the damp slit. She dragged her tongue flatly across Angela's cunt, just as she had done with her finger, savoring the sweet yet intense flavor of her lover's fluids. Reaching the top, she pressed her tongue inside a bit further, much to the groaning approval of her girlfriend yet again. She used her tongue now a little more forcefully, pulling it up, down, and inside as she happily ate away into Angela's bare crotch.

"F-Fareeha, that feels...that feels incredible," she manages to gasp out, the tingling sensations now covering every nerve of her body as she slides her waist back and forth to the rhythm of her lover's facial movements.

Fareeha pulled off for a moment, licking her lips and looking back up into the angel's stunningly bright eyes. "You taste wonderful, my love," she says simply, before burying her face under the edge of the apron again. As Angela's moaning began to grow louder, Fareeha could feel her heart begin to race. The woman's voice was like a grand symphony, a choir of angels that rang with the passiomate embrace of her lover's tongue against her drooling sex.

Focusing on the tip, on the very clit of her woman, Fareeha smiled and wrapped her lips around the area. She sucked, licked, and even nibbled, eliciting various degrees of pleasured moans from the angel sitting on the counter above.

"F-F-Fareeha, I can't...I don't know if I can hold it any more, but.." She stammered, the pleasure building.

"O-Oh!"

Angela's hands came down and wrapped themselves around the straight dark hair of her Egyptian lover, curling into every strand to get a tighter grip as she held the woman's mouth tightly pressed into her crotch. The orgasm washed over Angela like a wave of ecstasy, every nerve in her entire body shivering with absolute, nearly indescribable energy.

Fareeha felt a bit more of her lover's juices flow out of her entrance, the eager woman lapping up as much of the stuff as she could before pulling off with a kiss. Both girls were heavily panting now, their breath taken by the passionate act between them.

Fareeha stood up, smiling as she leaned in and kissed the blonde woman; in response, Angela wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and smiled, kissing her right back and letting time stop for the two lovers once more.

"Fareeha, you are just so...you're just beyond anything I could ever hope for in a person," Angela says with a grin, her body still quivering from the incredible sensation.

"And you, Angela, are the best friend and lover I can imagine. You're so much, and yet you do it so easily. I love you for that," Fareeha concludes with another barrage of kisses, these ones now trailing up Angela's cheek and onto her forehead.

"There is one little problem, however," Fareeha added.

"What's that?"

"I think our food is burning right now."

"Oh, Scheiße!" Angela cried out, quickly hopping off of the counter as Pharah chuckled from behind her. She watched as the half-naked woman ran over to the pot, still in her apron, and attempting to salvage what was left of the semi-overcooked stew. She rapidly tossed in a few herbs and shook multiple spices off of the rack, her eyes narrowing back to a keen focus on their dinner.

Smirking, Fareeha approached the woman from behind, and after a quick glance to her still-exposed bottom began wrapping her arms in a passionate embrace around her lover's waist.

"You know, Angela, I think I love you," she jokes, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Oh, you think so?" Angela replies sarcastically, turning back to meet Fareeha's face with a loving smile. "Because I had quite a little surprise in store for dessert, but if you only think you love-"

"Hey, hey! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Pharah chuckles. "But seriously, what kind of surprise do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, my darling. I promise you that."


End file.
